Badge Bunny
by LileyKigoSpashleyRizzslesLover
Summary: After a night on the town, Maura discovers she likes badges too... though, in her case, it's who's wielding the badge that matters. Continuation of S2E11. Jane/Maura. Oneshot.


Three members of the Boston Police Department sat at the bar of The Dirty Robber, enjoying their drinks.

"You sure you don't want a little hair of the dog?" Jane asked Korsak, who was currently sipping at his coffee.

"No," he said, waving her off. "My head's still poundin'."

They looked up at the television when a familiar voice came on. "Valerie Delgado, the Assistant District Attorney who was arrested today for the murder of Dante Moore, will be arraigned tomorrow. All thanks to the work of two of Boston's finest: Detective Jane Rizzoli and Sergeant Detective Vincent Korsak."

Jane shot a look at the gray haired man who kept his gaze towards the bar before returning to her drink.

"He's really very nice." Maura said, leaning over to her best friend to try and convince her.

"You'll remember these two initially arrested drug dealer Terrance Jones – " Bill O'Reilly continued on, not knowing was being interrupted by a woman who harbored a crush on him.

"Look everybody! That's my daughter, Jane!" Angela shouted from down the bar as she pointed at the TV.

Jane took a sip of her beer and tried to ignore the boisterous woman she often wished she wasn't related to.

"A new prosecutor has been assigned to the case. In the mean time – "

Jane looked over at Korsak, beer bottle in hand. "O'Reilly's really not that bad. My mother on the other hand…" She said as she took as sip.

Korsak pointed at the TV. "You telling me you like him?"

Maura gave the woman in light blue a surprised look. "Wh - I'm so gonna tell your mother."

Mouth still full of fermented barley, the detective turned towards her. "Mm-mm." She shook her head, indicating a 'no' while giving her a look that said 'if you do I swear I will rearrange your closet _and _take all the cheese out of the dead fridge'.

"Tell me what?" Angela asked as she walked over, only getting the tail end of that conversation.

Jane swallowed quickly so she could answer before her best friend could. "That you need a new hang out." She said with a slightly sympathetic look.

The elder Rizzoli looked upset at that. "Oooh…" She and Maura shared knowing looks.

She turned back to Korsak before her mother could say anything else. "Did you get your badge back?"

"Yeah." He pulled it from his pocket and showed it to her.

"Nice."

"You know, uh, Angela really likes badges." Maura said as said woman smiled behind her.

"She does?" Korsak asked, rather surprised while Jane looked over at the doctor with a 'you better not' look. In case her glare was not enough, she gave her a warning stomp.

"Ow!" Maura said before shooting a wounded look.

"I do." The woman at the far end of the group answered the older man's question. "Don't you call them badge bunnies? I guess that makes me one!" She said cheerfully, causing a sigh to come from her daughter.

"God, I cannot belie – " She said, putting her hand to her face briefly before looking up at her mother. "Do you even know what that means?"

Angela's look quickly faded as she shook her head and let out a quiet "no".

"Thank you, Maura. Thank you, very very much." She said with all the sarcasm she could muster.

"What?" She asked defensively, catching onto the sarcasm. "What did I do? You know I think you just bruised my extensor hallucis longus." She said before mouthing an 'ow' and looking down at her foot.

Jane had her beer in her hand once again. "Good." She said dryly. "I don't even know what that is… what?"

"I'm gonna bruise your – " Maura said, playfully smacking the arm of the other woman.

"Don't you – " She weakly threatened, lifting up her beer for another sip while smiling at the sad attempt Maura was taking.

The shorter woman put her hand down and laughed. "Fine… but I'll get you back somehow."

The detective rolled her eyes. "I think you already have." She leaned in closer so the other bar patrons couldn't hear. "I do _not _need my mother being set up with my old partner. And I _really _don't want to be here to witness it."

Maura's brows lifted as a thought came to her.

"Oh no…" Jane said. "I know that look."

"What? I was only going to say that we get out of here. What's done can't be undone!"

"Really? You can't use that big brain of yours to build a time machine and undo what's been done?"

"My brain is no bigger than any other human. The amount of neurons, however –"

"W – never mind." She waved that last idea away. "I'm just not too sure about leaving them alone."

"They'll be fine. Besides, if anything was going to happen you're not going to be able to stop it."

She sighed, knowing the other woman was right. "Fine… you're driving right?"

"Yes. My alcohol intake was considerably less than yours." She said with a slightly disapproving look. "You know, you should probably stop drinking that beer as if it was water."

She just stood and headed for the door.

Maura caught up with the other woman and opened her mouth to speak again.

"I do have a suggestion."

"Hard alcohol? Because that may actually be better right now."

"Not that… If your mother won't go find another hangout, perhaps we should."

"What? And leave the Robber? Maura, this is my place! I love it here!" Her tone was bordering on a whine somewhat similar to that of a three-year-old mid-tantrum.

The M.E. held her hands up defensively. "I didn't say for good. Maybe just every once in awhile. I know a few places."

Jane considered that for a moment and looked back at her mother, who was currently conversing with Korsak. She turned back to Maura quickly. "Okay, you win. Where to?"

"Just follow me." She said with a smile before heading towards the door.

With a final gaze to the other two at the bar Jane followed suit, slightly concerned with what the rather attractive doctor had up her sleeve.

They made their way to Maura's car, parked a little bit away, and drove off towards the Back Bay.

A few minutes into the ride, Jane noticed the direction they were headed in. "You're not actually taking me back to your place so you can show me this new African martini you found in some book the other day, are you?"

Maura laughed. "Don't be ridiculous Jane. Martini's didn't originate from Africa. Though I'm not exactly sure where… either America or Italy; no one has really figured out which. As for Africa, they use a variety of fermented fruit, saps and – "

"Okay, okay, I get it!" She said, holding up a hand to make the other woman stop, though she couldn't see it as her eyes were on the road.

She took them off it for a brief second to look over at Jane. "Wait… that was a joke… wasn't it?"

"Actually, no. I wouldn't be surprised if you did something like that, to be honest."

Just as she turned down the street the destination was on, she frowned. "Would you rather me take you to my place and we can drink there?" She paused for a moment before her thoughts continued on past her lips. "Sometimes desires can be hidden in sentences such as the one you just said."

Jane's brows furrowed. "What? No… wherever we're going is fine."

"Good!" She perked up and moved her gear stick to park. "Cause we are here!" She unbuckled her seatbelt, got out of the car, and waited for Jane to accompany her outside.

She did and looked up at the rather unassuming building. "Club Café Restaurant?" Jane questioned, reading the sign that hung there. "I thought you said we were going to a bar."

"I did!" She said cheerily but then frowned at the continued skeptical look she was receiving from Jane. "Just trust me. Looks can be deceiving."

Jane just gave her a look before she was dragged through the front door.

The front area of the place was just a restaurant, which Jane was going to comment on but was shut up by a look the seemingly psychic woman shot at her.

As they passed through another doorway they heard the music and, a few moments later, they saw the bar… and the thriving dance floor a few feet away.

"Wow…" Jane remarked as she looked around. She couldn't help but notice the overwhelming amount of attractive men. "Why'd you keep this place to yourself? There are _a lot _of good looking guys here." Jane commented.

Maura looked around and nodded. "Yes, there are. Too bad they're all gay."

The detective's eyes opened. "Wha – gay? You took me to a gay bar!" She yelled, getting a few looks from a few individuals around them.

Maura just placed a hand on the other woman's arm. "Relax, Jane. It's not like it's a lesbian bar. I just didn't want either of us to be hit on, that's all."

The taller woman stayed still for a moment, considering that. Her eyes shifted around for a bit before settling on the smiling doctor in front of her. "Fine." She conceded. "But this place better have good beer." She said as she sat down at one of the only two empty stools at the bar.

Maura just shook her head and joined her.

It took a few minutes for them to get their orders in – as to be expected at a rather busy bar – and a few more to receive their drinks. As they waited, they talked or, rather, shouted.

"How did you find this place, anyway?" Jane yelled over the loudness of the music before she took a drink of her beer.

Maura finished the sip she just took from her glass and answered. "I had a friend in medical school who would drag me to all the gay bars in Boston. He was too afraid to go on his own. This was always one of the better ones." She said, eyeing the rather fit bartender.

"Stop staring… you're making one of the skinny ones worried." Jane said, motioning her head to a thin guy a few seats over who was also looking at the nearest bartender.

"They're both gay, Jane…"

"So?"

"You do know what that means, don't you?"

She laughed. "Of course I do! But you're beautiful enough to make gay guys go straight." She said with a slight blush. Did she really just say that? Maybe it was best to not drink around the M.E.

Maura, however, just laughed and paid no mind to the odd comment.

Wanting to get on another topic, Jane picked the only other thing on her mind. "I still can't believe you said that…"

Though it seemingly came out of nowhere, she understood what the other woman was talking about. "Why? They're two, single individuals who, I personally think, would be good for each other."

Jane bit back a rather scathing comment and looked over at her. "Did you miss the part where it's _Korsak _and _MY MOTHER?_"

"Jane… just give it a chance?"

She shook her head stubbornly before grabbing her drink from the man behind the counter who was holding it out.

She sighed but decided not to dwell on the subject. "So," she held up her glass. "Good job on the case?"

Jane looked over at the other woman and clinked her bottle against the offered glass before taking a drink.

Maura smiled and then sat hers down. "I'm going to use the bathroom." She announced before leaving.

The sole woman at the bar watched her go. She shook her head when she realized that her eyes were lingering further south than she would normally like. Sighing, she decided to drown her worries in her bottle of MGD 64. That is, until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey gorgeous."

She turned around to see a rather tall, yet shapely, blonde woman. "Can I help you?"

"What's a woman like you doing in a place like this all alone?" She asked, shamelessly raking her eyes up and down the detective's body.

Jane just turned back around, glancing over at the bathroom as she anxiously awaited Maura's return.

The woman frowned and sat in the M.E.'s chair. "C'mon, don't be like that."

She sighed and shifted around before pulling the desired object out of her pocket. Without even looking up, she flashed her badge to blonde that was starting to get on her nerves.

Her eyes lit up. "Ooh. You know, I have a thing for woman cops. Some might even say I'm a badge – "

Jane moved her hand up quickly, stopping her from finishing her sentence. "Don't." She shifted her body to look her in the eyes. "Look, I'm flattered that you're hitting on me, I really am. But… I'm with someone." She pointed at the temporarily abandoned drink.

Her face fell. "Well don't I feel stupid." She said to herself, though loud enough for Jane to hear. "Oh well…" She slumped off just as Maura made her way up the stairs that led to the bar area.

"Who was that?"

"It's not a lesbian bar, huh?" She said with a slight smile.

"Oh… sorry." She frowned. "Well… at least she was cute!" With a dorky smile on her face, she shrugged.

Jane couldn't help but laugh at that.

The two finished their drinks and then spent some time on the dance floor. The speakers blasted out a mix of pop and trance music as the DJ worked hard to blend the two styles. They danced for a few minutes near each other, then got sucked into the crowd. In no time a few people – both men and women – danced with them as if they had always been part of the moving mass. Jane felt something stir inside of her when she caught a glimpse of someone's hands all over Maura and fought hard not to just go and rip them away. What she did do, however, surprised even herself. Somehow she made it over to the M.E. and put herself between the two. Much to her chagrin – or delight, she wasn't sure which nowadays – she felt the doctor grinding up on her. Only a mere few seconds passed before she couldn't handle it anymore, and she dragged her best friend out of there.

Noticing a change in the detective, Maura looked on, concerned. "Everything okay, Jane?" She put a hand on the other woman's shoulder.

She looked over and, in that instant, everything changed. For some reason she no longer saw the woman next to her as her best friend. No, it was definitely something more than that. She couldn't even stop to think about what that was exactly.

"Jane?"

"I'm fine… a little tired."

"Oh. My house isn't too far from here." She said, pointing towards where they entered, with a look that asked her if she wanted to leave already.

Jane just nodded and went first, though, as soon as she stepped outside she stopped her rather brisk pace and stood in front of the M.E. with a dry mouth.

"Jane?"

Without even a slight moment of hesitation, Jane leaned down and captured Maura's lips with her own. The kiss was returned happily – and eagerly. Though passionate and electric as the kiss was, it was still smothered in the deep love they had for each other.

A nearby catcall caused them to break away, though neither of them bothered to look around to see where it came from.

Gulping loudly, Jane brought up the courage to speak first. "Maura? Say something…"

"Wow…" She breathed with a goofy smile.

A sigh of relief pushed past Jane's lips before her expression took on one not unlike the M.E.'s. "So I take it you feel the same way?"

"And what way would that be?" She teased.

"Why don't you take me home and I'll show you?" She teased right back.

Maura just leaned in for a quick kiss before hopping in her car. Once she was sure Jane was securely fastened in, she took off. Within minutes they were parked in front of the all-too-familiar Isles residence. Once they made their way inside they collapsed on the couch – Maura on top of Jane – and reattached their lips.

Nearly an hour passed as they explored their companion's mouth – feeling like teenagers again at the rush of adrenaline coursing through their bodies. Though they were craving more than a make-out session, they knew it would come in due time and just wanted to enjoy the current moment.

Jane pulled back first for air but then kissed the other woman again, missing the contact immediately. After a rather languid osculation, she pulled away again.

"Care to share your feelings now?" Though she said it jokingly, she was curious as to what the other woman would say.

She scrunched up her nose. "I don't know. Social protocol doesn't normally allow for an 'I love you' this early on in the relationship even though we have known each other for quiet awhile."

Jane grinned. "I love you too." Just as she was about to go in for another kiss, she heard a door open.

"Oh! Hi girls!" Angela said, somewhat surprised to see them in the position they were in.

Jane blushed and sat up. "Hey Ma… uh… did you just get in?"She asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

She shook her head. "No, of course not. I got here about an hour after you two left me and Vince. Why?" She eyed her daughter curiously.

"No reason." She said with an obviously relieved tone.

"Yo – you didn't think me and him were doing anything, did you?" She asked with a slight laugh as she walked over to the duo. "Sweetie, you know that if anything were to happen between us that I would make sure it was okay with you first."

Jane's face took on a look of confusion. "Really? You would?"

"Of course! He's your friend… I wouldn't want to cross any sort of boundary."

Jane smiled softly. "Thanks, Ma."

The older Rizzoli returned it before getting back to her nosey ways. "Speaking of boundaries… should I leave you two alone?" She had noticed a slight change in the air between them the moment she walked in and had a feeling she knew what was behind it.

"Isn't it your bedtime?" Jane shot back, not wanting to deal with this at the moment.

She decided to go easy on her and leave it be – for now. "Fine, fine. Have a good night, you two!" She called just before she closed the door.

Maura turned to Jane with a smile before cracking up.

"Why are you laughing?" Jane asked, shocked at the giggles that had come out of nowhere. "Come on, that's not funny!" She said, thinking they were from the previous conversation.

"No… it's not that. I just realized… that technically… I'm a badge bunny, too." She said between fits of laughter.

That caused Jane to crack a smile. "Yeah. But you're _my _badge bunny." She said, hugging the other woman from the side and placing a kiss on her temple.

"Aww… thanks, Jane." She said sweetly.

Said woman pulled back and looked at her. "You don't know what it means, either. Do you?"

"Uh…"

She just let out a chuckle and sat up. "Let's just say that it's generally _not _a compliment."

The M.E. narrowed her eyes. "So… you just insulted me?" She asked, standing up.

She shook her head and replied with a smile. "That's why I said generally. But you might not want to call yourself that again… at least in front of anyone else."

Maura frowned but nodded. "Fine… I can keep calling you my scalpel sifaka, right?"

Jane gave her an honest-to-goodness what-the-fuck look. "When did you ever call me _that_?"

With a sheepish look, she responded. "A few times… in my head…"

She laughed and moved over to the other woman. "You are adorable, you know that?" She said before placing her hands on either side of Maura's face and bringing her in for a kiss. A split second later, she pulled away. "By the way, what the hell is a sitka?"

"Sitka is a city in Alaska. I think you are referring to sifaka, which is a genus of lemur."

She pulled away even more and gave her an incredulous look. "A lemur? You couldn't think of anything cuter than a lemur?"

"Aww, Jane… you're plenty cuter than a lemur."

"I know that – I just – you know what? Never mind." She took her hand and dragged her to the master bedroom. "Let me go show you what it means to be a badge bunny."


End file.
